


9

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	9

他曾是你的高中老师，你对他一见钟情，他是你荷尔蒙分泌旺盛时期的意淫对象。直到有一天，你父亲把他带回家，他成了你的小妈，这完全出乎你的意料。你很小的时候母亲就去世了，你父亲也没有再找过其他人。你无法接受这件事，和你父亲冷战了很久。有天晚上你起床去卫生间，发现楼下的客厅还亮着灯，你看到他被你父亲压在地毯上，他不停挣扎，但你父亲喝醉了，按着他的手扇了他两耳光，扯下他的裤子肏了进去，他痛得尖叫，但马上又咬住嘴唇不再发出声音，你父亲肏得又狠又深，把他折腾得没了力气，他闭上眼睛默默承受着猛烈的撞击，等你父亲射进去，你看到他眼角留下一行泪水。那晚过后，你主动缓和了和你父亲的关系。在学校里，你们还是师生关系，回到家，你控制不住自己，总会无意地盯着他，露出贪婪的眼神。没过多久你父亲要送你出国留学，你知道自己的羽翼尚未丰满，便答应了他。转眼间几年过去，你收到你父亲意外去世的消息，匆匆赶回国，和他一起处理你父亲的后事，你继承了你父亲留下的产业，也承担起照顾他的责任。你不必再压抑自己，在你父亲的卧室强上了他，你脱下他的衣服，发现他的乳头上有穿环的痕迹，而且微微鼓起，你捏了他的乳头，上面渗出了白色的汁水，“这是怎么回事？”他将头转向另一边没有回应你，你掏出肉棒插了进去，他的后穴紧紧吸住你的肉棒，你用力抽插撞击他的敏感点，他的眼中涌出了泪水，你不想停下来，继续抽插着射在他体内。他被你关在家里，他总是郁郁寡欢的，只有在你回来的时候才会露出笑脸，你经常一回家就把他压在床上肏，就算是不肏他的时候，你也会塞一些道具在他里面。一次你在整理你父亲遗物的时候发现了一个U盘，上面的文件都被设了密码，你想了想，输入了小妈的生日，文件被打开了，里面全是视频，你一一点开看，有调教的视频，还有各种性爱视频，这些视频的主角都是你的小妈，视频中其他人的脸都被打了马赛克，只有他的脸可以看得清清楚楚。视频中，他不管怎么挣扎最后都会被肏到神智模糊，他的眼睛像含着一汪水，他似乎不喜欢发出声音，总是咬破自己的嘴唇。没过多久，你因为经验不足在生意上遇到了困难，对方是你父亲的朋友，他表示愿意帮助你，只要你把你的小妈借他一晚，你犹豫了，“那个骚货已经被肏烂了，而且，你觉得你一个人就能满足他吗？”“……”最后你答应了他，把小妈送到了那个地方，已经有一群男人在那里等着，他一进去便被男人们压住，他被抱起来夹在两个男人中间，后穴被两根肉棒插入，还有一个男人插进他的嘴里。你站在一边看着，看到他又沉沦在欲海中，你觉得或许这就是他的宿命。


End file.
